<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Agora É Minha Vez by RubyCarbuncle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446586">Agora É Minha Vez</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle'>RubyCarbuncle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! GX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Break Up, Canon Universe, Drama, M/M, Portuguese, Sad, Short, Suffering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:28:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"É minha vez de sofrer por sua causa tudo o que você sofreu pela minha."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marufuji Ryou | Zane Truesdale/Tenjouin Fubuki | Atticus Rhodes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Agora É Minha Vez</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fanfic de 2018</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Agora é minha vez, de ver você sumir, de ver você partir.</p><p>Agora é minha vez, de sentir saudades suas, de não conseguir trazer você de volta.</p><p>Agora é minha vez, de contemplar o oceano pensando no passado, de chorar com a chuva lembrando dos nossos beijos molhados.</p><p>Agora é minha vez, de sonhar acordado com seus olhos esverdeados, de esperar em vão que você retorne à sensatez.</p><p>Eu me perdi antes, você se perdeu agora.</p><p>É sua vez de afundar na escuridão, de esfriar seu coração.</p><p>É minha vez de chamar seu nome, de te esperar sentado no canto do quarto que um dia partilhamos, onde um dia nos amamos.</p><p>É minha vez de sofrer em silêncio sabendo que você também sofre sozinho, aí do outro lado.</p><p>Agora é minha vez, Ryo, de soprar um<em> “eu te amo”, </em>um <em>“volte para mim”,</em> um <em>“sinto sua falta”,</em> de soprar todas as coisas que não consegui lhe dizer antes e esperar que elas cheguem aos seus ouvidos como a música que eu tocava para você na praia com o meu ukulele.</p><p>Agora é minha vez, então não se preocupe, sentirei a dor que você sentiu, pagarei o preço pelo dano que lhe causei.</p><p>Agora é minha vez, agora é minha culpa.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>